


control

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro and Keith have some quick fun.





	control

Shiro violently kisses Keith, deepening their kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Keith let his fingers run over Shiro’s scarred, muscular back, and lightly clawed it. They parted, and Shiro moaned, a string of saliva hanging from his lips, the aftermath of the deep kiss.

 

He wiped it away before pressing a kiss onto Keith’s collarbone.

 

The man moaned and whimpered, and he felt his painfully hard cock twitch, as precum leaked from the tip. He was so turned on by Shiro, he could barely explain it. But did he need too? No.

 

As Shiro leaned back, Keith grinned, before pushing the man down onto the bed, which surprised him. Keith however, was living. Now he was the one in control.

 

The man moved downwards, letting his hand lightly touch Shiro’s cock, while he lowered himself to his entrance. He spread his buttocks, and slowly inserted his tongue into Shiro, moving it in slow circles, causing his lover to moan at the ticklish yet pleasurable sensation.

 

Shiro loved being eaten out by Keith, and this time was no different. He almost lost his breath the first few seconds, as his body tensed. Keith however, continued to move his tongue, trying to stick it in a bit farther, while moving his hand towards Shiro’s cock, playing with the tip.

 

Shiro’s moans were like heaven to Keith, his own cock was so hard, and all he wanted was to thrust into Shiro and fuck him senseless, but, he knew that he had to be prepared.

 

So he continued to eat out his lover, with a grin on his face.


End file.
